


Nightly Education

by SignUp



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignUp/pseuds/SignUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris wants to get over her fear of intimacy, but Four is not ready. A certain Dauntless leader takes pity on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. First time

I was sitting at my desk at work and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. I had received five new emails in the last half hour. Three were from Erudite with information on new developments and two were from Candor, demanding security details for their Judges. I would have to read the emails thoroughly before forwarding them with a little summary to the responsible person to take over the task. For the new developments from Erudite, I would collect the mails to give the leaders of our fraction a short presentation of all new developments in our next by-weekly meeting. 

But my concentration escaped me today. I felt restless and kept fidgeting in my chair. Also everything seemed to annoy me. For example Eric, who kept shooting me strange glances from his office across the corridor.   
“What?” I asked when I caught him looking at me again.  
“You seem very restless today. I think you need to get laid.” He answered.  
My jaw almost hit the floor. That was direct.  
“What? No cheeky comeback?” he chuckled.  
I decided for once to stick to the truth.   
“No. You are dead on. Just wish Four would see it the same way.”  
That seemed to intrigue him. He left his office and crossed the corridor to step into mine.   
“So you are saying Four is still being the gentlemen and doesn’t even try to get into your panties?”  
I blushed at that very accurate summary of the situation and nodded.   
“I should have never told him, that he showed up in my fear landscape.”   
“Oh yeah. I remember that.” Eric laughed.   
“Well anyways I told him countless times that I am ready. And I tried everything Christina told me to try. I even ran around our living room in some lingerie assemble she had bought me. You know what his reaction was?”   
I looked at Eric daringly but he only raised his eyebrow in question.  
“He threw me his shirt and told me it was too cold not to wear cloths.”   
“He is such a dumbass.” Eric chuckled.  
I rolled annoyed my eyes.  
“And what are you going to do about it?” Eric challenged me.  
I sighed defeated. “What can I do?”  
Eric regarded me thoughtfully.   
“Have you tried taking care of business yourself?”   
I felt myself blush. Only now did I notice with whom I was having this increasingly awkward discussion. I must be more frustrated than I thought if I even told Eric about it.  
I decided not to own up to my one attempt at self-pleasure. It had just felt wrong and I had quickly stopped without any results. So in answer to Eric’s question I shook my head.   
He just thoughtfully stroked his chin.

 

I woke up in a strange environment. I was laying on a large bed and my hands and feet had been tied to the bedposts.   
Where was I? How had I come here? What was happening?  
The last thing I remembered was eating dinner Friday night in the canteen and then leaving for Tobias and my apartment. 

In that moment the door opened and Eric dragged an unconscious Tobias into the room. Not looking at me he heaved him into a char and tied his hands and feet to the chair. Only then did he turn around and looked at me.

“Good you are awake.”   
Still a bit groggy from sleep I just stared at him.  
“I guess you are wondering why you are here.” Eric supplied helpfully for me.   
I nodded.  
In that moment Tobias started to stir and wake up.   
“Oh good, then I do not have to explain twice.” exclaimed Eric.  
He waited for Tobias to fully wake up and take in his surroundings including both of our predicaments.  
“I brought you both here, because Tris is frustrated with sexual depravation. Since Four is hesitant in giving her what she clearly wants and needs, I thought I would help you two a bit and give you some education in pleasure.” Eric finally explained.

“This is so like you.” Tobias growled at Eric. “You act like you want to help only to disguise your real objective: Hurting me.”   
“You underestimate me.” Eric replied smoothly “During the last weeks, or month, I have grown quite fond of Tris. And I do not think it right for her to degrade herself like this and practically begging you for sex. Look at her. She is a beautiful woman. You should not be able to keep your hands of her.”  
“Oh sure. You only want what is best for her.” Tobias snided sarcastically. “You know she is a virgin and the first time will hurt her. I am just not so quick to cause her pain.”  
“That is why I decided on the educational part. During the cause of the next few hours, I will show you how to get Tris to such highs in pleasure, that when you take her, she will not notice the pain.” Eric explained. He sounded a lot less patient by now. 

I was just watching their exchange. I thought it very interesting, that neither of them had so far included me in the discussion. 

“So now that we have that, let’s start.” Eric stated.   
I got a little scared. But at the same time, I could hardly wait for him to start.  
But he left the room.   
Tobias and I looked at each other and I could see in his eyes the guilt he felt for not getting me out of this situation.

When Eric came back a few minutes later, he was carrying a bottle of champagne and two glasses.   
I gratefully sipped from it, when Eric tipped the glass to my lips. The bubbly liquid felt warm in my stomach and I felt some of the anxiousness I felt escape. 

Eric sat beside me on the bed and started stroking my arms. Even though it was weird being touched by Eric the touch itself was innocent enough to not make me tense up.  
Slowly with each stroke Eric’s hands inched higher, until he reached my neck. There he tenderly cupped the back of my neck and only let his thumbnails drag softly up and down my veins. It felt really good. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Thus I did not see him lean down to kiss me.  
It startled me a bit, but soon enough I forgot everything but the feeling of his mouth on mine.  
I had only ever felt the gentle kisses of Tobias, but Eric kissed differently. It felt much more passionate and made me feel wanted. I moaned into the kiss and Eric used the chance and invaded my mouth.   
We kissed until oxygen became an issue. The whole time he kept stroking my neck.   
When he broke the kiss, he trailed open mouthed kisses along my cheek and jaw. His hands slowly wandered along my sides to my hips.   
When his mouth reached my neck he started suckling and biting along until my shoulder. It felt so good that I moaned again.   
Eric slowly kissed my neck back up and nibbled on my ear.   
“I keep the shackles on so Four cannot blame you for this.” He whispered in my ear.  
Surprised I opened my eyes. I had honestly completely forgotten about Tobias sitting across the room and watching us with narrowed eyes.  
I locked eyes with him and could tell that his pupils had dilated and his breathing sped up.  
I kept my eyes on his while Eric slowly inched his hands under my shirt while all the while kissing my ear, my neck and my collar bone.   
“Your skin is so soft” Eric murmured loud enough for Tobias to hear.   
By now Eric had pushed my shirt of my stomach and used both hands to slowly stroke up and down on it. With every stroke he pushed the shirt up more and let his fingertips slowly glide under the waistband of my pants.  
His mouth now abandoned my neck and he kissed my stomach.   
I moaned louder and felt a pinching sensation deep in my lower belly.   
Eric’s hands cupped my breasts over my shirt and I arched my back.  
His tongue played with my belly button and I had to suppress a giggle. By now he had pushed my shirt all the way up so it lay rolled together under my armpits.   
The thin cotton of my bra was all that separated his hands from my breasts now, but I wanted it gone.   
“Eric” I moaned breathlessly. I was myself surprised how needy my voice sounded. Luckily he understood what I wanted without my having to voice this. He reached behind my back and unclasped my bra and pushed it up as well.  
Instead of touching me however Eric sat up on the bed and looked down at me. Taking in the sight. I started to squirm uncomfortably. I was well aware that I was not as beautiful as other woman. My breast were definitely on the small side and I had hardly any curves to speak of.  
Eric’s eyes travelled up and met mine. “Beautiful.” He exclaimed. And somehow I did not doubt him. There was such a sincere admiration in his eyes that for the first time I did not feel inadequate.   
Eric lowered his mouth to my breast. Very slowly and carefully at first he ran his tongue along my left breast before finally latching on to my nipple. The feeling was indescribable.   
All the while I still kept my eyes locked on Tobias. He licked his lips and when my back arched of the bed on its own accord he actually moaned. Well I guess I was not the only one enjoying this.   
Eric now trailed kisses along my tummy to my waistband. While his tongue dipped below the waistband his hand started rubbing me through my pants. The previous pinching in my belly was now a deep burning ache. I wanted more, no I needed more.   
“Eric.” I whined.   
“Shh. I know.” He calmed me down.   
While he kissed me again, if possible with even more passion than before, his hands unzipped my pants. Then he unclasped my ankles from the bed and removed my pants.   
When he crawled back up he trailed little licks and bites up from my ankle to the apex of my legs and then further up my body until he was laying fully on top of me.   
When he resumed kissing me, he rubbed his lower body against mine. I could feel his considerable erection through his pants and it was electrifying to know that I could turn him on this way.  
I was glad that my legs were no longer restrained and wrapped them around Eric’s hips. Thus his erection rubbed me right where I wanted him. We both moaned together.   
When he stopped our kiss to come up for air, I told him that I needed him. Now.   
He laughed at me. “Not yet. I have to prepare you some more.”  
He tenderly kissed my nose before sitting up and removing his shirt. While unbuckling his jeans he turned to Tobias and resumed the education.   
“If you look at her panties you can see how wet she is. That is a sign that she is ready for sex. However since this is her first time and also for the next couple of times it is important to stretch her a bit beforehand.” While talking he had removed his Jeans and sat now only in boxer briefs beside me on the bed. He slowly removed my panties.   
Instead of laying back down on me as I assumed he actually kept sitting beside my lower body and started stroking me down there.   
“Here you should take your time exploring and getting to know her. Keep watching her for signs of what she likes.” Eric instructed Tobias further.  
By now I had closed my eyes both out of embarrassment and because I was so turned on. When his fingers circled a certain spot I could not hold back my moans any longer. They came out louder and more breathless than ever before. I whimpered in frustration when Eric removed his fingers only to startle when I felt his mouth latch on to me.  
While he kept suckling that spot he slowly pushed one finger inside of me. I almost screamed because it felt so good. He carefully moved his finger in and out and around in me before pushing a second one in too.   
I felt a building sensation in my body. I felt at the same time hot and cold and then I felt my whole body spasm around Eric’s Fingers.  
“Yeah baby, that is good. One more time. I need you nice and relaxed.” Eric told me with low voice. I felt the vibrations through my whole body. He kept moving his fingers inside of me and after a while actually added a third finger. When he then curled his fingers inside of me and hit a certain spot I could not comprehend the pleasure. I was by now thrashing on the bed. He kept pushing against that spot until I came again.   
Then he removed his mouth and fingers from me and removed his underwear.  
I felt boneless and relaxed and was not even scared anymore when Eric revealed the size of his erection. I felt mildly curious how that was supposed to fit inside of me.   
I observed how he picked up a foil packet from the night stand and rolled a condom along his considerable length.   
He lay back on top of me his erection pressing against my entrance. But instead of just pushing inside of me he tenderly stroked my face and kissed me while rubbing his erection against me.   
Only when I started moaning again he pushed inside me. But only a little bit before moving out again. He repeated this and moved deeper with every pushed.   
I felt a slight pinching sensation and my breath hitched. Immediately Eric stopped moving.  
“Tell me when you are okay with me moving again.” He told me and kept stroking my face.   
By the way his muscles tensed up and his face scrunched I could tell how much control it cost him not to move.   
I moved my hips up to him to show him I was okay. He resumed his gentle pace but I wanted more. I wrapped my legs around his hips and urged him on. He obliged and sped up his pace not only hitting me faster and harder but also deeper wit this angle.   
We were both moaning and making incoherent noises by now. Then I again felt the buildup in my body but stronger than before. I met Eric with every thrust and again urged him on.   
When I came this time I actually screamed. Eric thrust a few more times into me before he joined me in climax.   
In order not to crush me, he rolled off me, released the shackles and pulled me close to him.   
I snuggled against him and felt relaxed and slightly sleepy.  
“Are you okay?” Eric asked me concerned. I just nodded and nuzzled closed into his side.

He let me lay there for a few minutes, before he tipped my head to look at my face.  
“Ready for round two?”   
I looked at him in confusion.  
“You know I think your boyfriend over there should have a go now.” Eric showed with his head in Tobias direction. I had again forgotten all about him.   
After I nodded my consent, Eric untangled himself from me, put his boxers back on and moved to untie Tobias.   
“Right now Tris is relaxed and already stretched. So for your first time she is perfectly prepared. Next time you hopefully have already some control so you can mind everything I showed you and thus not hurt her.” Eric explained to Tobias.   
Then he left the room. Tobias eyes hooked with mine and he slowly undressed.   
When he was completely naked I raked my eyes over his body. Compared to Eric he was leaner. His muscles were not as prominent and he had no ounce of fat. His erection while still impressive was not as big as Eric’s. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and rolled it on before slowly laying on top of me.   
His gaze searched mine before he tenderly and gently kissed me. I started to squirm below him and rubbed myself against him. He moaned.   
Then he pushed inside me with one urgent thrust. It hurt a bit but I tried not to let him see that. I was very grateful to Eric that he had prepared me. Otherwise this really would have been painful.   
Tobias moved in and out of me without stopping. After a moment it actually felt good and I started to meet him with every thrust.   
When I noticed the by now familiar buildup inside I looked forward to my released, but when I felt close to the edge Tobias moaned loudly and stilled inside of me. He collapsed on top of me and I could hardly breathe. I wriggled under him to get out under his weight and also to find some much needed friction but he would not budge.  
I heard the door open and Eric came back in. By his wet hair I could tell that he must have taken a shower. He noticed my predicament and with a grip on his shoulder removed Tobias from me.   
“Well Four, you should try not to crush your girlfriend when you are done.” Eric threw a glance at me and saw how I tried to rub my thighs against each other for friction.   
“Oh and Four?” by now Tobias had his eyes open again and looked at Eric questioningly.  
“When you finish before she does you should really try to help her release by some other means.” Eric scolded him before coming down on me and again licking my pleasure center.  
Unlike before though he actually thrust his tongue inside of me. I quickly came and Eric licked it all up before he came back up.   
“You taste so good.” He exclaimed before kissing me.   
I could taste myself on his lips and it seemed so wrong but at the same time totally hot.

“You can both sleep here.” Eric told us after he got up.  
“Why? Where are you sleeping?” I wanted to know.  
Eric raised his eyebrow at me. “In my room of course.”  
“Oh. And where are we?” I was getting curious now.   
He looked a bit uncomfortable at my question.  
“Well this is sort of like my guestroom.” He replied carefully.  
Tobias beside me snorted. “Guestroom? With shackles on the bed and condoms in the nightstand?”   
“Well guestroom sounds better than fuck-pad, doesn’t it?” Eric replied annoyed.  
And with that he left the room and closed the door.   
I was really curious now and gaze around me. Other than the nightstand there was another cupboard in the room. Tobias, probably just as curious as myself, went over there, opened the door and closed it quickly again before I could see what is inside.   
“What is it?” I asked him.   
He blushed furiously. “I think it is toys. You know for adults.”   
I looked at him uncomprehending.   
He blushed even more.  
“You know vibrators and stuff.”   
Now I felt myself blush too. But at the same time I felt curious.


	2. Lesson Number Two

It was Monday morning and I was back in the office. I had my door closed because I was not sure what how I would respond to seeing Eric again. When there was a knock on my door I knew who it would be. I sighed deeply before I bade him come in.   
Eric entered the room.  
“What is this?” he gestured to the door with a raised eyebrow.  
“I, ah, I thought I would try something new. You know working with the door closed.” I tried.  
“I call bullshit.” He said with a smile.   
“Whatever.” I said and glanced at the floor.  
“How are you feeling?” Eric asked me sounding concerned.  
I blushed a little, but assured him of my being fine.  
“And how are things with Four?” he wanted to know.  
“Don’t know yet. He has not touched me since then but it has only been two days. And I was actually relieved at first because I was pretty sore on Saturday.”   
Eric smirked at me.   
“Well if he has not touched you until Saturday, let me know. Then I will invite both of you for a second round.” He actually winked at me as he said that.   
When he reached the door he turned around once more “Oh and Tris?” I looked questioningly up at him “Leave the door open.” With that he left my office and went back to his own. 

 

When I came to breakfast on Saturday morning I caught Eric’s questioning glare. I answered his unasked question with a shake of my head. No Tobias had not touched me yet. He actually smiled as if he was happy about my answer.   
When Tobias came later to the apartment, he told me that we had been invited by Eric for another educational session. He did not seem put out. On the contrary he almost seemed like he was looking forward to it. Maybe he was just still unsure on how to approach sex and was happy for some additional pointers. Even if they came from Eric.

So at the requested time we stood in front of Eric’s apartment and Tobias knocked. Eric opened with a his signature smirk. He gestured us to follow to the same bedroom we had been in the last time.   
There Tobias sat back in the chair while I took my shoes of and sat on the edge of the bed. Eric handed each of us again a glass of the champagne. Then he sat behind me.   
“Right now Tris is completely tense. If you were to fuck her like that you would hurt her.” Eric explained to Tobias. Then he started to rub my shoulders, my arms and my back.   
It actually felt really good. He did not just go through the motions, but really worked on the knots in my shoulders.  
After a while he tugged on my shirt.  
“Off!” he commanded.   
I obliged quickly and felt movement behind me. I turned around to see Eric undress as well.   
Only in his boxers he sat bat behind me. In his hand he held a little bottle with a thick liquid.  
Gently he unclasped my bra. When he slowly slid the straps of my shoulders I automatically moved to cover myself.  
“Don’t. Let Four see how beautiful you are.” He murmured in a low voice in my ear. It actually turned me on. I lowered my arms and locked eyes with Tobias. His pupils dilated.  
Eric slicked his hands with some liquid out of the bottle and brought them back to my shoulders. It was some kind of oil.  
His hands glided lovingly over my back. On every downward stroke he applied more pressure to the sides of my spine and with every stroke his hands moved lower until he let them glide under my waistband.   
On every upward stroke he let his hands glide further to my sides, until his fingertips grazed the sides of my breasts a few time.  
Then he moved his hands to my front and started kneading my breasts.   
He laced his fingers with mine and brought our combined hands up to my breasts.  
There he let go of my hands and moved his down lower over my stomach to my waistband.  
He opened my pants and slowly let his fingers explore inside my panties. I laid my head back against him and he tenderly kissed my lips.  
He slid my pants and underwear down my legs. He then hooked his ankles around mine to spread my legs. He brought his fingers to my aching core and slowly stroked me.  
“Look at her Four. See how beautiful and wet she is.” Eric said.  
Four got up and kneeled in front of us. His hands moved to my thighs and held me open.  
His mouth moved to the apex of my thighs and he started licking me.   
It felt really good. I moaned and arched against Eric’s chest.   
He kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear. He brought his hands back up to my breasts and kneaded them. Under all this stimulation it did not take long for me to reach my climax. Tobias lapped up my juices and then got up and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips and moaned. He sat back on the chair.   
I heard the telltale sound of foil ripping. The next moment I felt myself being picked up by the waist. Eric brought his knees together between my legs and slowly sat me down on his length.  
We moaned together.  
“Come on Tris. Ride me. Show Four how you take your pleasure from me.” Eric whispered in my ear and spread his legs. Thus Four got a first class view of our joined bodies. It felt wrong and at the same time so right. I moaned again. But I did as Eric had instructed and started moving on him.  
Our panting became irregular and sped up.   
“If you feel yourself close to climax and she is not quite there yet give her some additional stimulation to get there.” Eric instructed.   
Then he demonstrated by bringing his fingers to my clit and massaging me. Then he took over our rhythm and thrust deep inside me. It did not take long for us to climax together.   
Eric held me close for a moment and nuzzled my neck, before setting me beside him on the bed. Then he got up picked up his cloths and left the room.  
Tobias slowly came toward me, kissed me and gently pushed me back on the bed.  
He then made tender love to me until we both came.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Monday morning and I was back in the office. I had my door closed because I was not sure what how I would respond to seeing Eric again. When there was a knock on my door I knew who it would be. I sighed deeply before I bade him come in.

Eric entered the room.

"What is this?" he gestured to the door with a raised eyebrow.

"I, ah, I thought I would try something new. You know working with the door closed." I tried.

"I call bullshit." He said with a smile.

"Whatever." I said and glanced at the floor.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked me sounding concerned.

I blushed a little, but assured him of my being fine.

"And how are things with Four?" he wanted to know.

"Don't know yet. He has not touched me since then but it has only been two days. And I was actually relieved at first because I was pretty sore on Saturday."

Eric smirked at me.

"Well if he has not touched you until Saturday, let me know. Then I will invite both of you for a second round." He actually winked at me as he said that.

When he reached the door he turned around once more "Oh and Tris?" I looked questioningly up at him "Leave the door open." With that he left my office and went back to his own.

When I came to breakfast on Saturday morning I caught Eric's questioning glare. I answered his unasked question with a shake of my head. No Tobias had not touched me yet. He actually smiled as if he was happy about my answer.

When Tobias came later to the apartment, he told me that we had been invited by Eric for another educational session. He did not seem put out. On the contrary he almost seemed like he was looking forward to it. Maybe he was just still unsure on how to approach sex and was happy for some additional pointers. Even if they came from Eric.

So at the requested time we stood in front of Eric's apartment and Tobias knocked. Eric opened with a his signature smirk. He gestured us to follow to the same bedroom we had been in the last time.

There Tobias sat back in the chair while I took my shoes of and sat on the edge of the bed. Eric handed each of us again a glass of the champagne. Then he sat behind me.

"Right now Tris is completely tense. If you were to fuck her like that you would hurt her." Eric explained to Tobias. Then he started to rub my shoulders, my arms and my back.

It actually felt really good. He did not just go through the motions, but really worked on the knots in my shoulders.

After a while he tugged on my shirt.

"Off!" he commanded.

I obliged quickly and felt movement behind me. I turned around to see Eric undress as well.

Only in his boxers he sat bat behind me. In his hand he held a little bottle with a thick liquid.

Gently he unclasped my bra. When he slowly slid the straps of my shoulders I automatically moved to cover myself.

"Don't. Let Four see how beautiful you are." He murmured in a low voice in my ear. It actually turned me on. I lowered my arms and locked eyes with Tobias. His pupils dilated.

Eric slicked his hands with some liquid out of the bottle and brought them back to my shoulders. It was some kind of oil.

His hands glided lovingly over my back. On every downward stroke he applied more pressure to the sides of my spine and with every stroke his hands moved lower until he let them glide under my waistband.

On every upward stroke he let his hands glide further to my sides, until his fingertips grazed the sides of my breasts a few time.

Then he moved his hands to my front and started kneading my breasts.

He laced his fingers with mine and brought our combined hands up to my breasts.

There he let go of my hands and moved his down lower over my stomach to my waistband.

He opened my pants and slowly let his fingers explore inside my panties. I laid my head back against him and he tenderly kissed my lips.

He slid my pants and underwear down my legs. He then hooked his ankles around mine to spread my legs. He brought his fingers to my aching core and slowly stroked me.

"Look at her Four. See how beautiful and wet she is." Eric said.

Four got up and kneeled in front of us. His hands moved to my thighs and held me open.

His mouth moved to the apex of my thighs and he started licking me.

It felt really good. I moaned and arched against Eric's chest.

He kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear. He brought his hands back up to my breasts and kneaded them. Under all this stimulation it did not take long for me to reach my climax. Tobias lapped up my juices and then got up and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips and moaned. He sat back on the chair.

I heard the telltale sound of foil ripping. The next moment I felt myself being picked up by the waist. He brought his knees together between my legs and slowly sat me down on his length.

We moaned together.

"Come on Tris. Ride me. Show Four how you take your pleasure from me." Eric whispered in my ear and spread his legs. Thus Four got a first class view of our joined bodies. It felt wrong and at the same time so right. I moaned again. But I did as Eric had instructed and started moving on him.

Our panting became irregular and sped up.

"If you feel yourself close to climax and she is not quite there yet give her some additional stimulation to get there." Eric instructed.

Then he demonstrated by bringing his fingers to my clit and massaging me. Then he took over our rhythm and thrust deep inside me. It did not take long for us to climax together.

Eric held me close for a moment and nuzzled my neck, before setting me beside him on the bed. Then he got up picked up his cloths and left the room.

Tobias slowly came toward me, kissed me and gently pushed me back on the bed.

He then made tenderly love to me until we both came.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a couple days later. I just came back from a nerve-wracking meeting with Candor and I just wanted to relax. When I entered our apartment Tobias was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop and did not even glance up at me.

"Hey honey, I'm home." I made my presence known.

He looked up surprised. "You are late." With that he turned his attention back to his laptop.

I was quite a bit disappointed. He had been distant for a while now. I thought, that we be getting closer now, but obviously I was wrong.

Silently I went to take a bath for relaxation.

I stayed in the tub for a long time and let my tense muscles soak up the warmth.

When I got out, I noticed, that I had forgotten to get clean cloths before stepping into the bath. Only wrapped in a towel I made my way to the bedroom.

Tobias was already laying in bed.

Annoyed he looked up when I started rummaging one-handed in my drawer.

"Could you tone it down a bit? I am trying to sleep here." He snapped.

"Fine!" I snapped back and let go of my towel to use both hands to get cloths out.

Before I actually put them on, my temper got the better of me though and I rounded on him completely naked.

"What is your problem anyways?" I asked him angrily.

He sat up and looked me over with cold eyes.

"Get dressed and go to sleep. I don't have time for this." He quickly averted his eyes.

I sighed deeply. I somehow knew it would come to this.

"I think I better leave." I stated quietly, got dressed and started packing my cloths in a duffel bag.

"Why? Are you going to him? I knew there was something between you two." Tobias said angrily.

"Do not twist this around. This has nothing to do with anyone but you and me." I shouted at him.

"Oh yeah? We were fine until he started to meddle." Tobias shouted back.

"Fine? We were already drifting apart then. I only chose to ignore it because I love you. But I cannot stay here another hour with you since you apparently do not feel the same for me." My voice had gotten quieter with every word I said.

I had finished packing by now and turned to leave the bedroom. Tobias jumped out of bed and grabbed my wrist painfully.

"Why do you say that? Of course I love you. You know that." He asked me bewildered.

I sadly looked up at him. He honestly believed that?

"No Tobias, you do not. You care for me, as you would for a friend. But you still treat me like your initiate. Giving orders, never listening to my opinion, and so on. You do not act like this is a partnership, that we are equals." I tried to explain to him.

He looked completely lost.

"I am sorry Tobias. I will always love you." I said with tears running down my face.

Then I turned around, got the last few things out of the bathroom and left.

I did not know where to go. I could not go to Max at this time, so I would not be assigned a new apartment before tomorrow. I thought about going to Christina's, but I was not ready to go with her over every little of my relationship and have her analyze it.

When I looked up, I recognized the hall I was standing in. Eric's apartment was just around the corner.

'Might as well' I thought to myself before I went there and knocked at the door.

I had not really thought about what I was going to say, when Eric opened the door.

But he took one look at my red-rimmed eyes and the duffel bag over my shoulder and motioned me inside.

"So what happened? Did dumbass finally realize that you are way out of his league and let you go?" Eric asked when we were standing in his living room.

"More like the other way around." I mumbled. He shot me an apologetic look.

"Could I maybe use your spare room for the night? I will get a new apartment first thing in the morning." I asked him carefully. A few months ago I would not have dreamed of letting Eric see me in a moment off vulnerability, but somehow things had changed between us. By now I actually considered him a friend and trusted him enough not to use this weakness against me.

"Course you can stay. As long as you want." Eric said kindly and took the duffel bag from me and brought it into the guestroom.

I sat on the couch. I was not ready yet to go to sleep. My emotions were in too much of a turmoil.

Eric returned and, before sitting down beside me, filled two glasses with a clear brown liquid.

He handed me one and I sniffed it suspiciously.

"It is Whisky. This will help you sleep tonight." He smiled at me.

I sipped on the liquid and felt a smooth burning sensation down my throat before a nice warm feeling settled in my stomach.

"So you want to talk about it?" Eric asked tentatively

I quickly shook my head.

"So, what else do you want to do?" his smirk was back in place.

"I don't know. Just tell me something, anything to distract me." I asked him.

Contemplating he stroked his chin.

"Mh. How about you give me a topic and I tell you everything about it." He suggested and laid his arm around my shoulders.

I tried to choose an impartial topic, but my mind drifted to Tobias. It contemplated the times we spend together in the guestroom and so I settled on something that had not so much to do with Tobias, but had me curious since the moment it came up.

"We looked into your cupboard the other day. Tobias said the things in there are toys for adults. What exactly is that and why do you have it?" I snuggled into his side so he could not see my blush.

While Eric gave me a detailed description as to the purpose and mechanics of each of those things, I relaxed against him and found myself not so much paying attention to what he was saying (it was way too embarrassing anyways), but instead I listened to his voice. It was nice, deep and somehow comforting.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up and felt a warm body behind me. So the whole break-up with Tobias was just a bad dream. But at second glance something was off. Even when we were newly together and I trusted his love for me he never held me like that. One arm was slung across my shoulders and the other across my stomach. And both were pressing me into the large and very warm body behind me.

I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that this was definitely not my room. Also the bed was not my bed. It was somehow softer and also bigger than the one I had shared with Tobias. I let my eyes travel to the arms holding me. I immediately recognized the tattoos as Eric's.

Oh shit. So I did exactly what Tobias accused me of and landed myself in bed with Eric? This just kept getting better and better.

I tried to wiggle out of his hold only to notice my bottom wiggle against something suddenly turning hard.

"Mh. Morning." Eric murmurs in my ear and nuzzles my neck.

I finally manage to break his hold and turn around to face him. He smiles sweetly at me.

Wait, since when does Eric smile? And sweetly? There is something wrong here.

"Eric, how did I get here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well Tris, last night you stood before my door knocking. So I assume you walked over here."

He said with his signature smirk back in place.

I decided to let it slide for now. I was not ready yet to get in an argument with anyone else at the moment.

When I do not ask further, Eric gets up. He is wearing only his boxers. I got to say the sight is spectacular. He is ripped.

He notices my staring and cocks his head to the side.

"Come shower with me." He invites.

I want to decline. I mean I already proved Tobias had a point when sleeping in Eric's bed. I really should stay away from him for a bit. I really need a clear head.

"Come on. You already left me hanging last night. First you make me talk about sex toys and then you just fall asleep on me." He jokes. But I can tell by the way his jaw clenches that he means it.

I guess whatever. It is not like I owe Tobias any more loyalty. Nor should I answer to anyone else but me. So I get up and join him.

We both get undressed and step into the shower. It is very luxurious. The walls are made of nature stone and the shower head is build into the ceiling. You get the feeling as if you were standing under a water fall.

Eric pulls me toward him and nuzzles my neck. His huge erection is rubbing against my stomach. Since I do feel a bit bad of leaving him hanging last night and I want to show him, just how grateful I am for all he has done for me, I grab it and start stroking up and down. His head falls back and he moans loudly.

I remember a conversation I overheard between Christina and Marlene ones. They were discussing different techniques of giving a blowjob. Curious to see if it was really so appreciated by men, I lowered my head and ran my tongue over his tip. I kept my eyes on him and could see him startle at the experience. His eyes snapped to mine.

"Tris, don't. You don't have to. You should not." He said and tried to move away from him.

But I could feel by the way his muscles shook beneath my hands that he actually enjoyed what I was doing to him.

So I grabbed on to his hips and lower my whole mouth on him.

"Oh shit Tris, stop. I can't control myself." He moaned.

I moved my mouth up and down on him and made sure to swirl my tongue around his tip on every upward move (that's how Marlene had described it). One time I went to far down though and felt him all the way in my throat which triggered my gag reflex. Quickly I swallowed to calm my stomach down.

"Oh god! Do that again." Eric almost yelled.

So on my next downward move, I went just as deep again and swallowed quickly. I felt something hot and wet slide down my throat and Eric roared. Christina had said that men loved it if you swallowed. So that's what I did. It was actually quite a bit. I had to swallow a few times to get it all down, but one look in Eric's ecstatic face seemed to make it worth it. He really seemed to enjoy this.

When I was done I moved out of my crouch and felt my knees kind of weak from sitting in that position. I almost stumbled, but Eric had already grabbed my waist and drew me to him. He hugged me firmly and nuzzled my neck.

"Thank you. That was amazing."

We stayed like that for a bit. Until Eric started to stroke my back and lower which I took as a sign to stop this now. I released myself out of his embrace and moved to leave the shower.

Eric stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"What about you?" he asked me confused.

"I just wanted to thank you for all you have done for me. There is no need to reciprocate." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

When we were both dressed Eric and I went to the dining hall to get breakfast together. I glanced at our usual table and saw Four sit there among my friends. I really was not ready to face him yet. So I went and sat beside Eric at a different table with my back to my friends.

Eric lifted his brow questioning at me.

"I know I can't avoid him forever, but I am not ready to talk to him. I am still to raw." I answered his silent question.

I changed the topic and we talked about work for a while. Eric had actually been very helpful from the beginning in giving me pointers for handling the different Factions. Of course he remained the absolute pro in working with Erudite, which is why on a lot of the minor meetings he still accompanied me. All other factions I handled alone and I felt sure, that I would be able to do so with Erudite as well, but I got the feeling that Eric really enjoyed those visits to Erudite. So I had not yet discouraged him from coming along.

When we left breakfast I went directly to Max's office to ask for an apartment. He told me he had the perfect one for me. Only draw-back was it being newly refurbished so it would only be available in two days.

Annoyed I made my way back to my office. When I sat don Eric took one look at my face and came across the hallway to me.

"What's wrong? Can you not get a new apartment?" he asked worriedly.

I explained to him the situation with my new apartment. He looked slightly bewildered.

"So what is the problem? You will get a newly refurbished apartment. That is great isn't it?"

"I will get it in two days time. What am I supposed to do until then? Sleep in my office?"

"Of course not." He interrupted me, before I could get into full out rant mode. "You will stay at my place until then. " he explained.

"I don't want to impose on you anymore than I already have." I said defeated.

"Tris. Your abnegation is showing." Eric smirked. "Just get over yourself and accept help when it is offered. Of course you can always thank me the way you did this morning." He winked.

I was laughing by now and nodded my consent.

"Ok. Then it is settled. You are staying with me until your new apartment is ready." Eric summarized while making his way back to his office.

"I knew it. I knew you where only making excuses because you wanted to be with him." Four rounded the corner. I sighed exhausted.

"So what are you two a couple now?" he asked accusingly.

It was unfair of him to drag Eric into this. Besides he did not date. Ever. It's what he told me in my first week working here.

So quickly before Eric could even react I answered.

"No Four. We are not together. I left you because of all the reasons I told you last night. That had nothing to do with Eric. But I did need a place to stay. And as you are well aware Eric has a spare bedroom." I left out the part, where I did not actually stay in this spare bedroom. When I knocked on his door it was my intention to do so and everything that happened after I fell asleep was none of Four's concern.

Four shifted uncomfortably. "You could have stayed at our place. I would have taken the couch. And you can of course stay there until you have something new." He said.

"No Four. I needed to get out of there. And I cannot stay there with you. It reminds me too much of what might have been and it hurts." I explained plainly. He looked at me surprised.

"But if it hurts it means you still have feelings for me. We can work through this." He said hopefully.

"No Four. I am done." I let all the exhaustion I felt show in my voice.

"Please Tris. Don't throw us away like this because of one bad night." Four pleaded with me.

Had he listened to me at all last night?

"Four. As I explained it is not only about last night. That was only the last straw. It is about the whole dynamic of our relationship. You know I went from Caleb always telling me what to do to you always telling me what to do. I am sorry. I do not need another brother. I need a partner who takes me serious." He nodded defeated.

"I am sorry Tris that I gave you that feeling. If you give me another chance, I will make it up to you." Not waiting for my answer he left.

I exhaled loudly and let my shoulders slump. That had been harder than I anticipated.

When I looked up Eric leaned against my door.

"You were pretty quick to deny any involvement with me." He stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Not you too. I just did not want him to get into it with you as well. And he asked about us being a couple. And that is not something you do." I looked at him pointedly.

He left his post and came closer to me. I swallowed when he invaded my personal space but did not back up.

"Maybe I am willing to make an exception for you." Eric whispered in my ear, turned around and walked back into his office. When he sat back down he looked back up at me and his smirk was back in place.


	7. Chapter 7

I was not ready to face my friends and their questions, so for lunch Eric had something brought to us from the canteen. We sat in his office and ate in comfortable quiet. Neither of us felt the need to fill it with unnecessary chit-chat.

After work we went back to Eric's apartment and he actually cooked for the both of us. Mac n cheese with little wieners. It was actually quite delicious. Surprised I told him so and he just chuckled. After I washed the dirty dishes I cuddled up beside Eric on his couch. He looked up from his book, gathered my feet in his lap and started to gently massage them. I moaned at the delicious pain.

"You know, when you make sounds like that I am this close to throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you to my spare bedroom and try out all the other ways I can get moans from you." Eric arched his eyebrows at me. I felt myself blush but I also got excited by that thought.

"Why don't you?" I challenged and placed my neglected foot strategically in his lap and rubbed it up and down.

Eric seemed speechless for a minute, but then he made good on his threat and carried me to his spare bedroom and dumped me on the bed. He then started kissing me passionately.

When he withdrew from atop of me I actually whimpered at the loss. He chuckled before he drew me to sit and straddle him.

"I heard what you said to Four. You want to take charge in your life. So this is your chance. You are in charge tonight. As long as we are in this room I will do exactly as you say. No more and no less." He laid back and winked at me.

I looked at him incredulously. Eric, control freak, youngest Dauntless leader ever, was conceding control to me? Wow.

Eric looked waiting up at me. I thought for a moment. What did I want to do?

"Strip!" I told him and moved off of him.

He got off the bed and slowly unbuttoned his vest. The whole time our gazes were locked.

Next he took off his shirt. I felt myself getting wet and I squirmed on the bed and bit my lower lip. He was so finely built that I felt myself wanting to feel the muscles in his chest move. And why could I not? He said I was in charge. So I got up and started by tracing the leadership tattoos on his neck. And when I reached the end, I just trailed my and further down his chest. When I reached the waistline of his pants, I gently undid the button and moved the zipper dawn. Then I rubbed him through his boxers for a moment before I gave him permission to continue. I sat back on the bed to watch this.

When he was standing there in all his naked glory, I motioned for him to come stand in front of me. Then I explored his torso with my hands and mouth until I finally took his erection in my mouth. This time free of soap and water I could finally taste him. I moaned at the taste and this caused him to start swearing. I repeated my actions from this morning's shower and got him to come quickly.

Then I looked expectantly up at him and told him to undress me. He did so slowly and let his mouth and fingers explore every inch of skin he exposed in the process. By the time he was down to my panties I was close to coming.

When he had taken them of, I scooted backwards on the bed and spread my legs. Then I crooked a finger at him. He slowly crawled over to me and the predatorily look he had on his face made me only want him more.

His erection had resurfaced during his undressing of me and he now slid a condom down his length. Then he slid his body over mine with as much friction as possible until it was nestled against my entrance. I pulled his face down and kissed him. I wanted him so much right now. I rubbed myself against him, but frustratingly he neither kissed me back, nor entered me. I growled at him and he gave me an amused smirk.

"You have not given me an order yet." He explained with a wink.

"Eric. I want you. Now." I tried to order with a firm voice, but it came out really breathless.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should prepare you some more before this. I do not want to hurt you." He asked concerned. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Are you like Four now? Telling me what I should do and what is best for me?" I knew that this would get the result I wanted. And sure enough Eric's eyes blazed, before he slammed all the way into me. It did hurt a bit but I was Dauntless so I was used to pain and ignored it until the pleasure banned it from my mind.

After the first push, Eric stilled inside me to give me time to adjust to his size. When I moved my hips up to get some friction, he started moving slowly inside of me.

"Harder. Faster." I grunted out and he obliged me. It felt so good and I was already close to coming. When Eric angled my hips a bit further and thus could slide even deeper I tensed up before feeling like I exploded in an intense orgasm that left me lose limbed and very satisfied below Eric. He kept pumping into me however and not long after I could actually feel the telltale buildup again that promised another orgasm. Before I got there though Eric flipped us over so I was now sitting on top straddling him. He kept pushing his hips up into me, but in this position I could set the rhythm. While I moved to get the most pleasure out of our joining, Eric's fingers started massaging my clit. This time when I came I actually screamed his name from the intensity of this orgasm. Eric joined me soon after.

I slumped down on top of him and cuddled into his chest. His arms came around and held me close. I could feel his erratic heartbeat and smiled.

After a while he kissed my forehead.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." When I snuggled even deeper into him, too relaxed and sated to move, he just picked me up and carried me bridal style to his bedroom and laid me in his bed.

"Why do you have sex in your guestroom and sleep in your bedroom." I asked when he joined me in bed. He pulled my back close to his chest before answering.

"I never have let my sex partners sleep in my bed before. If they want to they can sleep in the guestroom, but I find sleeping with someone close to you takes much more trust than having sex with them.  
Also I do not want my sheets to stink like any random woman, which is why I usually shower right after sex.  
And I had the walls of my guestroom sound proofed so you can scream as loud as you want in there." The last was said with a wink.

I frowned a bit. He had broken both rules with me.

"Have you ever let a woman sleep in your bed before?" – "Never"

"Have you ever had sex in your bed before?" – "Never. And before you ask, I have also never before taken a shower with a woman." He explained.

I felt strange with his confession. A warm fuzzy feeling seemed to settle in my gut. To not let myself think about what any of this means I suggested boldly whether we should christen his bed properly. He looked at me warmly before kissing me tenderly.

Then he got up to get a condom out of his guestroom. When he had put it on, he slowly slid on top of me and looked at me questioning. I nodded and he pushed slowly inside. We moaned together. He moved in long slow strokes in me and it felt good.

Before going hard and fast had felt right. We had both been desperate to get release, but now this tender way of joining felt even more intimate. It was more than using each other's body to pleasure ourselves. It felt like we were connected on a deeper level. We held eye contact the entire time and came together.

Afterwards Eric spooned again against my back and held me tight but tenderly in his arms while he nuzzled my neck.

"Goodnight Tris." Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

At breakfast I sat with Eric again. My friends were at their table with Four again. I still was not ready for the 'Christina inquisition'. I looked up when another person slipped into the seat besides Eric. Peter.

"What's up stiff? Why are you sitting here and not with your group of pathetically cheerful friends?" he asked looking at me inquisitively.

"Why aren't you? Oh, I forgot, you don't have any." I replied with a nasty grin.

Of course I got the payback immediately.

"And you Stiff? Now that initiation is over you dumped Four and now you are banging Eric to move up through the ranks?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Peter, shut up." Eric said dangerously quiet.

Peter of course had already shown during initiation that he could never shut up in the right moment.

"What man. I thought Bros before hoes." Peter looked almost wounded.

So fast I could hardly see Eric's fist connected with Peter's nose.

"Never call her that again! Ever!" Eric threatened Peter. He threw me a dirty look and left our table without another word.

Eric looked at me thinking. I sighed. I knew that what Peter had said would be everyone's foremost thought. Why else would I jump directly from Four to Eric. Funny thing was though, no one would believe me if I told them that Eric gave me all I had missed with Four. He made me feel like I was beautiful and cherished. I was the special first woman he ever let sleep in his bed. And even though I did not want to admit that to myself yet, I knew that I was on my way to falling in love with him. But who would believe me?

"Tris, I know you and Peter had your differences during initiation, but could you maybe try to act civil around him? I will make sure that he in turn treats you with respect." Eric asked softly.

"Differences? He tried to kill me. I would not call that a difference." I hissed at him.

He looked dumbfounded.

"He what? When? Why do I not know about this?" he asked in his quiet voice that usually meant trouble. In this case though, I was sure, that it was not directed at me.

"During initiation. He dropped me over the railing at the chasm. I could only just hang on. Four rescued me." I explained the incident.

"Why was I not informed about it?" he now also seemed hurt and offended.

"I told Four not to report it. I did not want to be tittle-tattle. I also did not want to give them the satisfaction." I said softly. I hated thinking of that moment. The helplessness I experienced and the revulsion I felt as Peter's hands grabbed my chest.

Eric obviously felt my distress. He took a hold of my hand and started rubbing soothing circles on the back of it.

"You said they. Who else was involved?" Eric asked softly.

"Drew and Al helped Peter. But he was obviously the instigator. He gave the orders." I explained.

"Does this have anything to do with Al's suicide?" Eric persevered.

"Yeah. I would not forgive him for his involvement and he jumped." I felt embarrassed.

"You know it is not your fault though? He made his own choices. And he obviously could not be man enough to live with the consequences. That is on him and not on you." Eric said gruffly. "And I do not blame you for any of this. However Four should have known better. He should have informed me. At least informally I should have been informed about this. I am responsible for my initiates. How do they expect me to do my job if I am kept in the dark?" he ranted on.

I had never seen him like this. He always seemed so cold and uncaring during training, but I guess in his own way he did care.

"Come on. I need a break and I think you do too. Let's take the afternoon off and go the training room." Eric suggested. He was obviously quite shaken by what I told him.

So we both went to the training room and after Eric had taped both of our knuckles we hit on punching bags for hours.

Then Eric proposed for us to spar a bit. I actually managed to get a few hits in before he had me pinned to the mat. It was surprisingly a nice feeling of helpless trust the way he was straddling me with my arms and legs immobilized. I would have never thought that I would actually like this, but I could feel myself being turned on by this. I moaned a bit and wiggled my hips suggestively below him.

His eyes widened in surprise but it was quickly replaced by something darker.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked huskily.

I nodded a bit ashamed. But he laughed freely.

"Wanna play?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I smiled up at him.

"But not here. There are too many cameras in this gym. And even if I like torturing Four I do not want the whole control room watching." With these words he threw me over his shoulder, slapped my butt and made the way to his apartment in no time.

He carried me directly to the guest room and set me down on the bed.

"Get undressed." He commanded and made his way over to the cupboard.

Now I felt really excited. I quickly stepped out of my cloth.

"Do you trust me?" Eric had an excited look about him that at the same time frightened and turned me on.

I nodded cautiously. He kissed me very passionately and without breaking the kiss guided me to the bed where he carefully placed me on the mattress. He looked down on my naked form.

"Scoot back." He said huskily and licked his lips.

Without letting go of his eyes, I scooted back until I felt the headboard in my back.

"Lay down." He smiled now.

Again he kissed me this time stroking my face, my shoulders and my bare arms.

He guided my hands back to the headboard and fastened soft leather cuffs around my wrists and tied the other and to the bed posts. So I was spread out.

Then he carefully lifted me up and pulled me so far down that my arms were now totally outstretched. He proceeded by tying my ankles to the bedpost below so I was now completely spread-eagled and unable to move.

"God you look so beautiful." He whispered and kissed me with a smug look on his face. Then he tied a piece of soft cloth around my eyes so I could no longer see what was going on.

As is normal when you are deprived of one sense, my other senses were heightened. I could hear the rustle of fabric and deducted that he must have removed his shirt. Thinking about his muscular upper body and toned abs I could not suppress a smile.

Then I could feel his hands and mouth on my body. He took his time this time and seemingly explored every inch of my body. He started at my right hand and kissed and nibbled every finger while massaging my palm. Next he slowly moved along my arm until he reached my neck. Here he paid special attention and kissed sucked and nibbled until I was moaning loudly. But then he let off and repeated the same procedure on my left arm. By the time he had his mouth on the left side of my neck I was actually begging him. I needed him inside me so badly.

He shushed me and told me if I was not quiet he had to gag me as well. I tried. I really did. But when his exploration reached my breasts and he was pleasuring my nipple with his mouth while expertly massaging the other with his smart fingers I could not stay quiet.

"I really don't want to gag you yet. I love hearing your moans, but you have got the stop begging." He said sternly.

Then to my dismay he started at my fingers again. This time I managed to keep my begging in. I bit my lower lip until I could taste the coppery tang of blood filling my mouth.

When Eric's mouth reached my breast again and he sucked the nipple in his mouth, I actually came from the feeling.

When the last trembling from my orgasm conceded Eric shifted his attention to my neglected breast and gave it the same treatment. Then he trailed kisses over my stomach. He swirled his tongue in my navel and I actually let out a giggle because it tickled. He stopped for a moment surprised but quickly resumed his journey on the down way of my stomach. Before he reached my lower lips though, he withdrew. Now I could not contain the whimper that escaped me. He chuckled and started kissing my feet.

Again his lips playfully nipped my toes while his strong hands massaged my instep. The he slowly let his lips travel up on the inside of my leg. Shortly before he reached its apex he stopped and repeated the procedure on the other leg.

By now I was so high strung that when he finally fastened his lips to my aching core I screamed. It felt so great and in no time I came again. He was not done with me yet though. With his mouth licking my clit he pushed first one and then two fingers inside. When I had almost reached my third orgasm I felt him massage my back entrance. It felt a bit strange and I had the feeling that I should object, but I as too far gone in my pleasure. Just before I came he pushed his little finger inside there. This stimulation combined with his mouth and fingers still working me pushed me over the edge and my third orgasm was so mighty that I actually passed out.

When I woke up Eric had unfastened the cuffs on my hands and feet and was massaging my shoulders. I blinked my eyes open and looked shyly at him.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted me and kissed me tenderly. I turned to him and slung my arms around his neck. He lay carefully on top of me and rubbed his erection through his boxers on me. I moved my hand down and gently rubbed him through the cloth.

When he moaned I pushed his boxer-briefs down and could now stroke him skin to skin. As if he had read my though he murmured:

"You should consider birth control, like the pill or shots. That way we could be skin to skin."

Kissing me again he grabbed a condom out of his nightstand, rolled it upon his length and then slowly pushed inside me.

We moaned together. He kept a slow and easy rhythm and we were stroking each other during the whole time. He finally grabbed my face in his hands looked me deep in the eyes and confessed that he was falling for me.

His words together with the tender expression in his eyes pushed me once more over the edge. He followed right after me.


	9. Chapter 9

Eric was cooking dinner for us and I was sitting on the couch watching him when there was a knock at the door. I went to open it so our steaks would not burn. Peter was standing before me.

"Stiff? What? You live here now?" he asked surprised.  
"Well kind of. Until tomorrow. By then my new apartment will be ready." I clarified.  
Eric had by now put the steaks on plates and moved over to us.  
"What do you want, Peter?" he asked coldly.  
"I came to apologize about earlier. I value our friendship and I should not have disrespected your woman like that." Peter said to Eric. He in turn raised his eyebrow and looked incredulous at him.  
"So you apologize to me for disrespecting Tris?" he spit. "Did you maybe think that you should apologize to her instead? Or that you should probably start by making it up to her that you ALMOST KILLED HER?" the last part he yelled. Peter had paled visibly and shot me an accusing glare.  
"Oh no. You do not get to look at her like that. Actually you may not look at her at all. You may leave and think about who you are. And then either man up and apologize to Tris for all you have done. And IF you do it right and IF she accepts your apology I may consider our friendship again. Otherwise do not talk to me again. I do not make a habit of consorting with cowards." With that Eric slammed the door in Peter's face.

Eric and I left the dining hall the next morning when I was stopped by Christina's hand on my arm.  
"Tris what's going on? You have been avoiding us for days." She said and shot an accusing glare at Eric. I told him to go ahead. I would see him at the office.  
"Look Christina, I do not know what Four told you,.." I was quickly interrupted.  
"He did not tell us anything. He just said to ask you." I was actually thankful for that. At least he had not spread any rumors about Eric and me.  
"Well, I broke up with Four. And I am really not ready yet to interact with him again, nor do I want to have to defend my choice." I gave Christina the short version.  
"Yeah, but you keep hanging out with Eric of all people." She actually sounded like a petulant child.  
"Eric has been a very good friend to me these last few days. I was actually staying at his place because I could only get a new apartment today." Christina looked at me disbelieving.  
"Look, I know it's a lot to take in. So how about you let it go for now and think about it for a bit and we can meet up in my new apartment tomorrow night. Just the two of us. Then we can talk." I suggested.  
"Okay. Just let me know that you are good." She whispered and hugged me. I nodded and left her.

Next I made my way to Max's office and received the key to my new apartment." Luckily I had pretty flexible work times. As long as I got my work done, it did not matter when I started or quit. So I did not me myself get sidetracked by Eric and managed to catch up before noon with all that got left from my free afternoon at the day before. In our lunch break Eric and I made a trip up to my new apartment, it was actually only two doors down from his, and saw that at least there was the basic furnishing. In the afternoon besides our normal daily work, we compiled a list of all that I would need for the apartment and after work Eric took me shopping. He carried more than his share of the shopping bags and helped me get settled in my new rooms. It was a bit smaller than Eric's. I had only one bedroom and the living room was about half the size of his, but it was mine. Eric seemed to be also happy for me. He watched me smiling and actually twirling around with an indulgent smile on his face.

"You know, I would really like you to stay with me, but I think it is important for you to have your own place for a while. It will help you find your stance here at Dauntless. And I do hope that we still spend plenty of time together." He winked at me.  
I liked that he already understood me so much better than Four ever had.  
Eric went to get my belongings from his place while I cooked dinner for the both of us.

After dinner Eric made himself at home on my bed and watched me putting my cloths in the cupboard. At the bottom of my duffel bag I found an item that clearly did not belong to me.  
"What is this Eric?" I asked gingerly holding up the offending object with two fingers.  
He chuckled. "Well it is a house warming gift. For those nights we spend apart so you don't get too lonely." He winked at me.  
I could not believe he would give me a vibrator. This was embarrassing. I felt myself blushing furiously. Eric got up off the bed.  
"Want me to show you how to use this?" Eric suggested with a low voice when standing right in front of me. I wanted to I really did, but I was not sure how to say it. It seemed so wrong.

Eric seemed to understand me without words though. He started kissing me and pushed me back on the bed. Slowly he undressed me kissing me everywhere. When I was lying naked before him he reached for the vibrator and switched it on. He moved it over my breasts teasing me. Then slowly lower. When he reached my clit he turned the speed up a bit and before long I came. While I was coming down from my high he kept moving the vibrator against me. He teased my entrance with it. Then he pulled a few items out of his pockets. The condoms he put on the nightstand and the bottle of lube he used to slick up the vibrator before pushing it inside of me. His mouth fastened on my breast while his fingers kept moving the vibrator in and out. It did not take long for me to climax again. He removed the toy and undressed. He pulled a condom on his length and moved on top of me. Pushing my legs up to lay on either side of my head he entered me forcefully. Where the feeling of the vibrator inside me had been nice and satisfying this was heaven. I had to more orgasms before Eric joined me on the second one. He then moved off me, but pulled me close to his side. Thus entangled we fell asleep in my new bed.


	10. Chapter 10

After breakfast the next morning I went to the hospital wing. I was examined and got a shot against pregnancy. I would have to repeat that every six month.

At work Eric summoned me to his office. He had received a request from Erudite to try a new broken-bone-knitting-serum on some Dauntless. Since we had the most injuries it made sense to send their team of researchers here to document the cases. The request came directly from Jeanine and she obviously had not felt the need to go through the official channel (me) but had turned directly at Eric. He did not like the lapse in protocol and wanted me to take up this topic with the hospital ward and send Jeanine our reply.  
While I stand beside him discussion the email he kept fondling my butt which made it hard for me to focus. When we were done and I was just about to leave he got up and hugged me from behind.  
"You know you have the most perfect little ass I have ever seen. I don't think I have given it nearly enough attention so far." He whispered in my ear before he slapped it playfully. I kissed him sensually before whispering back "Yeah well, it will just have to wait, because tonight I have a date with someone else."  
"With whom?" He demanded outraged. I slowly edged out of reach.  
"With Christina." I answered sticking my tongue out at him before quickly fleeing to my office.  
"Oh you will pay for that." Eric smirked. I cocked my head to the side confused and curious at the same time. I was sure he would not hurt me, but knowing that special smirk he had something planned. Oh oh. He would not give me a hint all day though. After a while I dropped the topic and tried to focus on my work instead. After work we went to our apartments. Before we separated Eric hugged me tightly and kissed me.  
"Come to me when Christina is gone." He whispered in my ear.

I cooked for Christina and me and had set the table when she arrived. During the meal we both stuck to little bits of small talk and from Christina's side gossip. Only after we had both cleared our plates she looked at me expectedly.  
"Ok. Spill the beans. What is going on?"  
"Well, you know things have not been so good between Four and me." Christina nodded at that. "And at some point it was just exhausting. I felt like I was the only one trying to make our relationship work. I know he cared about me, but not like that. I think we were just the comfortable choice for each other. The only two Abnegation transfers in the last couple years…" I trailed off. But Christina seemed to get what I was saying.  
"So you decided you had enough and left him." She asked softly. I nodded.  
"Okay. I get that. What I do not understand is what Eric has to do with all of this?" she kept pushing. I did not know how or better how much I would tell her. I felt my face grow hot and knew I was blushing furiously.  
"Well, you know he is being a really good friend to me. He is letting me stay at his place and getting my mind off things." I try being vague. Christina narrows her eyes at me.  
"That is not all. Eric never does anything for anyone. What did you do, sleep with him?" Christina watched me suspiciously. When I swallowed and blushed even more Christina's eyes widened in surprise.  
"You did, didn't you? Oh my god." She squealed. I smiled shyly.  
Luckily for me in that moment came a knock on the door. I opened and looked surprised up to see Peter standing there.  
"What do you want?" I asked hostile.  
"I came to apologize. May I come in?" Peter asked.  
"Alright, but Christina is here as well, so don't try anything." I threatened.  
"Good. Christina can verify my words. She was always the only one who could tell when I was lying even when we were back in Candor." The three of us sat down on my couch and Christina and I looked at Peter expectantly.  
"I thought about buying you a present to show that I am sorry, but I realized that any present would be inadequate to what I did. So I decided that coming from Candor I would give you the most valuable what I have: the truth." Peter started. I must say I was impressed by his realization to not buy a present.  
"So I knew when you were the first jumper, that you were true competition. I tried to make your initiation as miserable as possible to try to stay ahead of you.  
And that was what I was trying to do the night at the chasm. I did not mean to drop you, I just wanted to scare you. But then Four showed up and I panicked and I kind of dropped you on accident to get away from him." He looked as innocent as ever when explaining this. I looked to Christina for confirmation and she gave me slight nod. Apparently he was telling the truth.  
"So, you only nearly killed me on accident and you tried to scare me and bully me, because I was competition." This actually did make me feel better. I had always thought that he perceived me as weak and picked on me because he could, but if he had seen me as strong from the beginning I could almost forgive him for it.  
"Yes, I knew you were stronger than everyone thought." He agreed.  
"Ok. I understand that. But why did you touch me that night at the chasm." Peter really blushed at this. I felt curious since I had never seen him blush.  
"It was... so, I … Ok, let me start at the beginning. Do you remember the towel incident in the dorm?" Peter stutter. When I nodded my stone-faced consent he continued.  
"Well, for a second there I could see you perfect little body and Tris, I am only a guy. For days after that I could not get that picture out of my mind. I wanted to know if you felt as good as you looked. And that night at the chasm the temptation was too great. I had to touch you. I am really sorry for that." He hung his head.  
Again, I looked to Christina for confirmation. When she nodded her consent I shifted my attention back to Peter. I had really gotten a new view of him.  
"OK, so now that I understand why you did what you did, why do you keep treating me like dirt?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I guess part of it is habit. The other part is simple jealousy. I wanted your spot in the rankings." That did sound true enough. After a few more minutes of silently contemplating each other, Peter got up.  
"Well I am not going to take up more of your time. Thank you for listening." He went for the door.  
"Thank you for your honesty." I replied.  
"Well that was weird." Christina commented from the couch after I closed the door after Peter. "Why would he apologize to you now after all this time?"  
"That would be Eric's doing. You know that they kind of became friends? Well Eric sort of broke off their friendship after I told him about the chasm incident." I explained.  
Now Christina looked really thoughtful.  
"You know, I have a lot to think about now. I will see you tomorrow. But Tris?" she asked when she reached the door. I looked at her questioning.  
"Come sit with us again. I miss you. We miss you. You do not have to talk to Four. And you can even bring Eric with you." Christina begged. I nodded laughing and hugged her good-bye.

As soon as she left, I packed some overnight bag and went to Eric's door.  
"You wanted to see me?" I asked seductively when he opened and let me in.  
"You have no idea how much." He whispered and threw me over his shoulder.  
He dropped me when we reached his guestroom.  
"Get undressed." He ordered, while also removing his vest shirt and pants. I looked around and could tell that he put some sort into this. There were already some items laid out on the bed near the posts.  
"Lay down!" he commanded with flashing eyes. Quickly I followed this order and lay in the middle of the bed. Eric moved to cover my body with his own and kissed me passionately. Today he did not spend a lot of time exploring my body, but quickly trailed kisses across my chest and down my stomach to my lower lips. With his tongue and fingers he explored me boldly before spreading some lube on his hands and massaging it gently into my skin in the whole area. It felt a bit strange, especially when he spent a lot of time massaging my back entrance, but his tongue around my clit was enough to divert my attention away.  
I gasped surprised when something cold and hard was pressed inside me however. This I did notice. I whined Eric's name, but he shushed me quickly with a kiss. Then he explained to me that it was a butt plug. The one currently penetrating me was the smallest kind. He would gradually push bigger ones inside me and thus prepare me to have anal sex with him one day. While he was explaining all this to me, he was laying on his side closed to me and kissing me in between his words. His hands were trailing all over my naked body, until one quickly ended up between my legs, stroking me, circling my clit and playing with the plug. It was driving me crazy.  
When he had finished the explanation, Eric picked up another object I had not seen before. By what he had described before I gathered that this must be a dildo. He used this to tease my tender folds before pushing it slowly inside of me. He moved it in and out for a bit until I was moaning in pleasure. Then he stopped with that thing pushed deep inside of me. I opened my eyes in surprise and saw him sitting up beside me. I looked at him with a mixture of need, disappointment and curiosity.  
"You were a bad girl today. You made me jealous of the little Candor girl. And I think that you need to be punished for that. Do you agree?" he asked me with barely contained excitement.  
My head was reeling. He wanted to punish me? What was he thinking about? Did I want to be punished?  
"What do you mean?" I croaked. His eyes blazed and he crooked his finger at me to order me over. Carefully I scooted closer to him.  
"Do you trust me?" he whispered in my ear when I reached him.  
I did. Somehow in the last few weeks he had gained my trust. So I nodded.  
Immediately the world tilted. Before I knew what had happened I was positioned across Eric's lap and his left arm was pushing my upper body down, while his right arm stroked my butt. Suddenly there was a loud slap. I tensed at the sound but I only felt a slight stinging sensation on my backside. I realized Eric had not hit me with full strength but only enough to get my blood to rise to the surface of my skin. When my head had processed the absence of pain I noticed other sensations. Eric had aimed the slap directly to the apex of my thighs and had managed to hit both the butt plug and the dildo. Both moved deeper into my body before sliding back into their previous position.  
"I want you to count the strokes." Eric said quietly.  
"One" I whispered still a bit overwhelmed by all the sensations in my Body.  
Slap. This time I was concentrating on the sensation inside of me. I moaned before I counted.  
Eric kept hitting me stroking my butt in between to help me get used to all the sensations.  
He had increased the intensity with each slap. I was not able to feel any pain through all the pleasure though. The by now familiar build-up of an impending orgasm had started, but when I reached the count of ten Eric stopped and removed the dildo from my body. I whimpered in despair. I had been so close. Eric chuckled and directed me to lay on my stomach in the middle of the bed. It did so immediately hoping that he would hurry up. He positioned himself kneeling between my legs and raised my hips of the bed before pushing inside of me in one stroke. I screamed at the sensation. With this angle the penetration was deeper than ever before and couple with the sensation of the still present butt plug which had been pushed also deeper inside me I felt so wonderfully full and complete. In no time I came screaming Eric's name. However he was not done with me yet. He pulled me up so I straddled him with my back to his chest without ever severing the contact. In this position he put one hand around my neck and pushed my chin to the side so he could kiss me while his other hand started kneading my breasts. It was too much. I was on sensory overload and I felt that this was going to tear me apart. I whimpered Eric's name and asked him to stop. He growled in my ear and painfully pinched my nipple. The pain shot straight to my core and combined with the pleasure growing there again. All the while Eric was thrusting inside of me hard and I could feel the build-up stronger than ever. When I came I passed out from the pleasure of it.

I woke up in Eric's bed. He was laying below me and had me draped across his chest all the while stroking my back. When he felt me stir, he bend down and kissed me tenderly.  
"You are amazing Tris." He whispered and his voice was full of admiration.  
"When I think back to the little stiff that jump first from the building it is unbelievable how much you have grown. If anyone told me back then that this proper little girl from Abnegation would let me spank her I would have laughed in their face."  
"And what would you have done if they told you that I would enjoy it?" I asked teasingly.  
Eric looked at me smiling.  
"Tris, I love you." And he kissed me with a tenderness that almost broke my heart.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I kept my promise to Christina and dragged Eric over to my friends' table. I felt him stiffen, but he kept from voicing any complaint about this. My friends fell silent when we sat down. But Christina smiled and greeted us both warmly. Slowly the conversations started again, but they kept throwing us curious glances. Especially Four seemed to have his eyes glued to me and Eric.

"So, are you guys officially a couple now?" Uriah asked with his usual frankness.

I looked questioning at Eric. He winked at me.

"Yes we are." He then said to Uriah and took a hold of my hand on the table. I was happy and relieved over this public display of affection from him.

After breakfast Eric and I went to the training room to spar a bit. Since it was Saturday we did not have to work and planned on building up some muscle instead.

I could actually get a few punches in and managed to block most of Eric's successfully. But then I got sidetracked by a few drops of sweat that ran down his muscular chest and thus saw his fist too late. It connected with my eye and I was thrown backwards. Immediately Eric was kneeling over me and apologizing like mad. I assured him that I was okay, but he did not want to spar anymore. He was leading me back to his apartment to put some ice on my face.

This was not unnecessary since I could already feel my eye swelling shut.

On the way there we ran into Four. He saw me and asked me for a private conversation. I gave Eric a sign to show that it was okay and for him to go ahead to his apartment.

"What happened to your eye, Tris? Did he hit you?" Four asked me concerned. I knew why he was asking this. His background with Marcus made him apprehensive of other people being abused as well and it would fit with his image of Eric. I also knew however that any denial would only make him more suspicious.

"Yeah. Eric got me good. Too bad I only managed to bruise his ribs a bit." I laughed. At Fours incredulous expression I quickly clarified for him that we had sparred.

"So this thing between you two is serious then?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Four. He makes me feel good about myself. He gives me freedom and at the same time shows himself reluctant to do so because he wants to be near me." I explained.

"I thought about what you said. You were right in most points." He grimaced. "It was correct, that you were the lazy choice for me and that I treated you like I did not care about you. What you were wrong about though is that I do not love you, I do, and not only because you are from Abnegation. I love you for you, because you are beautiful, smart, courageous and stubborn." At the last he smiled at me. "I think I will always love you. But you are right. We are no longer in Abnegation and we both have to start making our lives as Dauntless. So I will respect your choice and hope we can stay friends." At this he looked at me expectantly.

I leaned in to hug him.

"Of course we will stay friends. And I will always love you as well, just not as my boyfriend." I whispered in his ear. Smiling we parted ways.

When I arrived at the apartment Eric was waiting for me with the icepack.

I told him about my conversation with Four. He was glad for me to have my friend back, but was a bit disgruntled that Four accused him of abusing me. We snuggled a bit on the couch while Eric held the Icepack over my face before 'torturing' me with his cold fingers.

Together we then went for lunch. Since none of my friends had shown up yet, we sat at Eric's table to eat. Peter joined us shortly after and after an awkward greeting he and Eric got friendly again (I had told Eric about his apology). They parted ways and agreed on meeting tonight for a beer in the pit.

When night came, Eric made sure I was comfortable in his bed with a book before leaving to meet up with Peter.

It was not even two hours later, when he came back. There was lipstick smeared on his cheek.

I looked at him coldly and told him to get cleaned up first when he leaned down to kiss me.

A feeling of dread settled in my stomach, when I heard the shower turn on a minute later. What had he been doing? And why did he feel the need to take a complete shower for it?

When he returned to the bedroom I had set the book aside and was leaning against the headboard with my arms crossed over my chest.

Eric sighed before sitting down beside me.

"I assume you want to talk now." He started. At my wordless nod he continued.

"I was in the pit drinking with Peter when a former lover came by. She seemed impervious to my rejection of her advances. After she dared to kiss me I had enough and left to come to you." He looked at me expectedly. There were about a million questions in my head right now. But I asked the one that was foremost in my thoughts.

"Does that happen often to you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Better if I knew in advance what I was getting into.

"Well it used to happen so far. But I am hoping that in future my great and courageous girlfriend will keep me safe from these attacks." He smirked cutely at me. When he noticed that I was still frowning he sighed.

"Seriously Tris, it was a mistake going out without you. I was miserable even before she showed up. You can ask Peter. All I could think about was that I would so much rather be up here with you. Or anywhere as long as you were there." He looked at me earnestly and I felt my anger melt away. But I was still a bit uneasy. What did I really know about him and his past?

"Eric, how many ex-lovers are we talking about?" I asked him. He just shrugged.

"You don't even know?" I felt my anger resurface.

"I never cared about any of them. They were a means to an end. I don't even know most of their names." He replied uncaringly.

I was not sure what to make out of this. On one hand I was happy, that they meant so little to him, on the other hand I was horrified about this.

He seemed to be able to read me as usual.

"Tris, don't worry about it. It was sex between consenting adults. I made it clear from the beginning that I was not up for more and they knew what they were getting. Even the sex was detached almost clinical." He tried to assure me.

"How?" I croaked out. "How can sex be detached?"

"You want me to show you?" he flirted. I nodded a bit taken aback.

He led me to his guest room and had me undress while he did the same. During this explained. I never helped them undress or had them undress me to make the emotional distance between us known.

When we were both naked, he had me bend over and grasp my ankles. Then he shoved a vibrator out of his cupboard almost roughly inside me. It hurt a bit but he turned it to full blast and soon the pleasure overrode the pain.

He had me kneel in front of him on the bed and gently stroked my face.

"I would do that part roughly to not show them any gentle feelings whatsoever." He explained. "Then I would have them suck my dick until I was nice and hard. With you however that is unwise. I just have to look at your beautiful face and body and I am harder than with any other woman. And when you put your mouth on me I cannot control myself and come. So let's just skip that part." He kept stroking my face while I succumbed to the vibrator and came.

"One more time, come for me baby. That is about how long it would take for the other woman to have me hard. Some even came three times."

He just kept looking deep in my eyes and caressing my face while he waited for the vibrator to make me come again.

Then he removed the device from me.

"Kneel on all fours on the bed, Tris." He instructed. While I complied he further explained.

"I would always have them take this position so I did not have to look at their face. Also I would never use their names or even pet names. I would just issue orders to them."

When I was in position he moved behind me and pushed into me.

He kept a punishing rhythm and before long we came together moaning loudly.

He moved of me and pulled me to his chest.

"Usually I could make them come twice before me, but with you I am helpless." He whispered in my ear before kissing me softly.

"And also the cuddling afterwards was a no go. When I finished, I would just get dressed and leave. They could either stay here or go home. I didn't really care."

We lay for a bit longer together cuddling and kissing, before Eric picked me up and carried me bridal style to his bed.

Entwined and sated we fell asleep.


End file.
